


Fire in her Gut, Fire in her Eyes

by SammyOliviaWatson



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Mentions of imagined violence, a bit of angst because they are idiots, bed sharing, but i promise it ends well, but in one paragraph those last two things don't worry, supposed (but not actual) homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyOliviaWatson/pseuds/SammyOliviaWatson
Summary: Our beloved witches go to a Teacher conference and there is only one bed... To make matters worse, Ada meets an old friend from Uni who boldy keeps hitting on her, much to Hecate's dismay.





	Fire in her Gut, Fire in her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely most sincerely thank my most wonderful, beautiful, smart, treasured friend Megan (meet her on tumblr @whos-to-know) who beta-read this monster of a fic and pretty much wrote some parts of it (the second smut scene). I want to bake her a cake.
> 
> Also a thousand thanks to llin (@cosmic-llin) who organized this eight week long Hackle summer challenge that got me writing again! I am so excited to contribute to this beautiful fandom!
> 
> If you want to talk to me, you can leave a comment or find me on tumblr under @sammyoliviawatson!
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’m sorry, we only received a reservation for one room with a double bed from your school,” the receptionist apologized. 

“Then the responsible receptionist probably needs a hearing aid,” Hecate said in an icy voice.

“Is there no possibility of getting another room or getting a room with two beds?” Ada politely inquired. 

“I’m afraid not,” the receptionist answered, thankful for not having to answer Hecate’s comment, “the conference left us fully booked.”

Before Ada could answer, Hecate said “Well, I’m afraid we will have to find another hotel whose staff uses hearing aids when they need to,” turned around with a swish of her robes and walked out of the hotel.

Both Ada and the receptionist sighed. It was true that the journey there had been long on broomsticks. It had taken even longer with poor visibility caused by the rain. Ada could understand Hecate’s irritability, but she also didn’t really want to have to find another hotel given that they needed to be awake early for the teachers’ conference the next  morning. “I apologize for my colleague, she is more irritable than usual because our trip here was very long.”

“Do you want me to leave the reservations or cancel them?” the receptionist asked.

“Leave them; I will talk to her,” Ada answered. “Thank you,” Ada added with a smile, then followed Hecate out.

Hecate stood there staring into the rain, a storm brewing on her face.

“Hecate,” Ada began, “I know it’s not ideal. If you really want to, we can find another hotel, but I doubt they will have two rooms. Besides, we would have a longer way to travel in the morning and at night.”

Hecate silently looked out over the darkening, rain covered foreign town. Ada followed her gaze and saw two women holding hands in a café across the street. Hecate’s expression was undecipherable. 

“What troubles you, Hecate?” Ada asked after a minute of silence.

Hecate turned towards her, her expression more open than before. “I apologize, Ada.” She looked down, then into Ada’s eyes. “I am sure it will be acceptable, it was not easy to adapt to the change at first.”

“It’s okay, Hecate,” Ada answered with a smile. “Thank you for telling me.”

 

The room was as could be expected; the only problem was the bed. Hecate tensed at the sight - it would be near impossible to sleep next to each other, without accidentally touching the other at some point.

“If you need me to, I will sleep on the floor,” Ada offered.

“No, Ada, I couldn’t do that to your joints. If anybody will sleep on the floor, it should be me.”

“There is only one blanket,” Ada commented.

An emotion that Ada couldn’t decipher flashed in Hecate’s eyes before she fled the scene and locked herself in the bathroom.

Giving Hecate the space she needed, Ada waited half an hour before knocking. “Hecate, are you alright?”

The door opened and Hecate stood towering before her with slumped shoulders that straightened immediately at the sight of Ada. “I should be,” Hecate answered.

“If there’s anything I can do to help, you just need to ask, you know that, Hecate, don't you?” Ada said.

“You are too kind,” Hecate smiled weakly.

“I am hungry,” Ada declared. “What is the plan? Shall we try to hunt down some food?”

“I should think so,” Hecate answered, her smile broadening at Ada’s choice of words.

  
  


Several hours, a pizza each, and a few glasses of wine later, they were finally lying in bed. Ada lay facing Hecate, Hecate as tense and rigid  as a board, her eyes fixed on the ceiling.

“What are you afraid of, Hecate?” Ada asked.

Hecate turned towards her. “I’m sorry, Ada,” Hecate whispered into the quiet. “It has nothing to do with you.”

“Are you sure?” Ada asked. 

Hecate nodded, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Ada carefully reached out and wiped it away, cupping Hecate’s face, then drew her hand  away when Hecate didn’t respond.

“Do you want me to perform a sleeping spell on you?” Ada offered.

Hecate thought a moment before answering. “I… I think it would help,” Hecate answered, returning her gaze to the ceiling.

“You know I need your hand for this,” Ad said after Hecate didn’t move. 

She held out her hand, still not looking at Ada, but whispered “thank you".

Ada smiled and whispered “of course" before beginning the chant:

“Sleep be with her, peaceful sleep, restful sleep. Let her mind be eased, let her body be calmed. Wings of darkness, let the sight of night and dream be clear, be quiet. Let her troubles drift away and let her dream, blessed be. Sleep be with her…”

Ada felt Hecate’s hand relax along with her mind, and the rest of her body , and continued the spell until she knew that Hecate was truly, deeply asleep. She was happy that she had been able to help her, after all. Now she only needed to be able to fall asleep herself; something that was proving to be an impossible task with Hecate’s unique smell and warm body so close to hers. It also did not help matters that it was truly impossible to find a comfortable position without touching some part of Hecate, leading Ada’s mind to produce several different (yet equally inappropriate) scenarios. She had suspected that that might happen with her sleeping in the same room as Hecate. Nevertheless, she was disappointed in her lack of self-control especially since Hecate had seemed so uncomfortable with sharing a bed with her. It was also a good thing that Hecate couldn’t read her mind in this moment because she probably would never have spoken to Ada again. 

Ada truly felt sorrowful at Hecate’s reaction and the only explanation that Ada could find for it was Ada’s confession some months ago that she was a lesbian. She felt heartbroken that the prejudice even seemed to reside in her closest friend and most trusted confidante. She hadn’t expected it, especially since Hecate had seemed fine with it at the time.

Her mind wandered to the other friends she had lost because of her sexual orientation, and tears escaped her eyes. She rolled away from Hecate, not wanting to share this with her, even if she was sleeping. She allowed herself some moments of grief, then thought of sleep herself. She rolled onto her back and concentrated on her breathing, letting the thoughts be, letting the world be, letting Hecate be and eventually drifted off.

 

When Hecate woke up, she, at first, didn’t realize where she was, who she was, nor  what was going on but she still had a slight smile on her face from her dream. She couldn’t remember any details, but it had involved kissing Ada. Then she remembered that she wasn’t back home in the castle, but in a hotel room, in one bed with Ada, Ada’s scent filling her nose and… she was half lying on top of Ada, her right hand holding Ada’s left breast. As quickly as possible, she scrambled out of bed. What would Ada think of her now? 

Ada groaned at the sudden movement, then cracked her eyes open; Hecate was staring at her like a deer caught in a headlight. 

“Hecate?” Ada asked in confusion, her voice rough from sleep. The corners of Hecate’s mouth lifted against her will. “Good morning, Ada,” she said. 

Ada sat up in the bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. “Good morning,” she smiled back. “How did you sleep?” 

“I slept very well, thanks to your spell,” Hecate inclined her head. “Of course, my dear” Ada smiled. 

“How was your sleep?” Hecate asked, her heart aching with the overwhelmingly strong longing to be able to have this exact conversation every morning.

“Well, a bit short, you know how it is,” Ada answered. “What time is it by the way?” 

Hecate performed a quick  tempus spell, revealing that it was late enough to get ready and go down to breakfast.

 

While loading some scrambled eggs on her plate, Hecate noticed a woman about Ada’s age eyeing Ada up, and then approaching her.  _ Just someone she knows, _ she tried to tell the burning feeling in her gut, before joining them. The woman was already laughing and touching Ada’s arm. The fire in her stomach got bigger, but Hecate fought to not let it control her.

Ada introduced her: “This is Hecate Hardbroom, my deputy. Hecate, this is a friend from uni, Eris Faire. She is now headmistress of a school in the US.” They both put a hand to their forehead and bowed, the strange woman bowing deeper than Hecate. “Well met,” they said.

“We were just recalling the prank we did at our graduation - we released a goat in the potions lab!” Eris laughed again, this time her hand went to Ada’s shoulder. “It wrecked the place!”

“Do you remember old Jenkinson’s face when he saw it?” Ada laughed along.

Hecate put on a polite smile with some effort - the idea of a goat in any potions lab was not an enjoyable one at all. 

Ms. Faire now addressed Hecate: “What did you do as a graduation prank?”

“Nothing,” Hecate said, squaring her shoulders in pride. Her graduation class had planned a prank back in the day, but they hadn’t been able to go  through with it. She had always been proud of the fact that her class hadn’t destroyed anything and had left the school just as they had found it, having acquired knowledge and a degree, and nothing more, just as it should be. 

Ms. Faire didn’t seem to agree with her stance on that. “You didn’t do any prank? Oh I’m so sorry! That must have been so sad for you, nothing to reminisce about with your former classmates!”

Hecate’s voice turned cold. “I am sorry to hear that you see it that way. I can only say that I am proud my class didn’t destroy any valuable equipment, unlike your class,” then stalked off to a table, half turning her back on them.

“What’s bitten her?” Ms. Faire commented. 

“I’m sorry, she is a bit rash sometimes,” Ada apologized in Hecate’s place in an attempt to keep the already broken peace. “I will see you later, Eris,” she said, then followed Hecate, leaving Eris standing there watching her go with a confused  look on her face.

Ada sat down across from Hecate with her own plate. “What was that all about?” Ada asked.

“What?” Hecate returned, gazing out the window in defiance. Ada made it a point to not react to her nonverbal clues. 

“You know what I’m talking about. Ms. Faire is just an old friend. She didn’t mean any harm.”

“How do you know?” Hecate asked, already feeling childish, but unable and unwilling to take it back.

“I used to know her very well and if she hasn’t changed drastically then I doubt she would mean any friend of mine harm, Hecate.” Hecate continued staring out the window, painfully aware of how she was acting.

“Hecate, do you think it would be possible for  the three of us to share one meal together today? I think she already has a different engagement for lunch, but we could take dinner together if you were amenable. I would very much enjoy the chance to do a bit of catching up with her, I haven’t seen her in twenty years.”

Hecate couldn’t deny Ada this. She would just have to pull herself together for one meal. She nodded, then met Ada’s gaze.

“Are you sure? If you would tell me what is bothering you so much, I could help you, but for that, you would have to talk to me.”

“No, it’s alright. I’m sure she’s an amiable person as you said, and one meal should be tolerable .”

“Okay,” Ada nodded. “Then I’ll invite her to join us.”

 

The actual conference was interesting. It had many discussions of opening up witches’ schools to boys and wizards’ schools to girls, especially given the proof that wands work just as well for witches as they do for wizards, similarly to chanting working equally well for both witches and wizards. Society still was not comfortable with the concept of blurring old traditions, but this need not stop teachers from implementing new ideas into their teachings and schools.

The other topic of discussion for the day was the idea of including chants and wandwork at all witching academies. As always, there were some very traditional scholars who felt adverse to the idea, but thankfully, they did not dominate the general discussion, though one was banned for speaking in an impolite manner. The discussion finally turned towards how to effectively argue their case to the school board, but there was not a clear, nor satisfactory conclusion to the debate.

At lunch, Hecate and Ada were discussing the implications of allowing wizards at their academy, including the additional work required, possible conflicts that could arise, and finally, the potential good it could do. Their discussion concluded with the agreement that despite the benefits, it would not be possible for their academy at the present moment.

The afternoon continued with the morning’s discussion with  Ms. Faire lecturing on the topic having experienced running a mixed academy with both witches and wizards where everyone was allowed and encouraged to learn chants and wandwork.

Evening came and Hecate was dreading the moment they would step into the agreed upon restaurant. Ada had changed into a dress that was showing more cleavage than Hecate was used to, making her pulse race. Hecate herself had opted for a  dress with green embroidery, matching the green decorations in her hair bun.

“I am looking forward to what Eris had to say about her experiences,” Ada said on the walk there. 

“You know I learned wandwork at uni,” Hecate said, wanting to hit herself for the way it came out. 

“I do,” Ada smiled. “But you, unlike Eris, have already told me about them. Are you jealous, Hecate? Is that why you have been acting so strange?”

“No…” Hecate lied, but Ada saw right through it, though she couldn’t understand where exactly the jealousy was coming from. 

“Hecate, you know that nobody could ever replace you in any way. You are my best friend and, if you let me, I would like to keep it that way.” 

It hurt Hecate to realize that Ada obviously didn’t want more, but she was determined to take what she could get and to get through the dinner without letting her jealousy take over again.

“Thank you, Ada,” she answered, “I can say the same about you.” 

Ada happily smiled at her, and in seeing her smile, Hecate understood that this was special because she so rarely expressed feelings of any kind, let alone openly expressing them. 

So, in relative unity, they arrived at the restaurant. The place was Italian, fancier than where they had dined the evening before, though they still had pizza. The sight of Eris both repelled and fascinated Hecate: She could see what Ada found attractive about her. Her style was just as bold as her manner: Her dress had a v neck so deep that you could almost see her navel. The shape of her round behind was very visible through the dress and she seemed entirely comfortable being so exposed. Hecate herself could never feel comfortable in that was that revealing - she was jealous. And yet she forced a smile upon her face and said “good evening” upon approaching her.

They took their seats, Hecate next to Ada and Eris across the table, and Ada complimented Eris on her addition to the discussion earlier. 

“I would love to continue the discussion now, but I suggest we choose before the waiter arrives?” Eris suggested, winking at Ada. Fire blazed in Hecate’s gut, but she was determined to not let it show on her face. 

“A splendid idea,” Ada answered, “although I would also love to hear what has happened in your personal life since we last saw each other.” 

“I will happily tell you anything, as long as you do me the same favour,” Eris answered. 

Hecate pretended to be engrossed in the menu. 

When the waiter came they ordered their chosen food and a bottle of Montepulciano l’Abruzzo (an Italian red wine) to share between them. 

“How have you been?” Ada asked Eris when the waiter left. 

“Oh I have been good,” Eris answered with a laugh. “The school is going well and that’s all I can ask for really.” She winked at Ada again. 

Ada laughed along. “That’s true,” she said, “but how is Harmonia?”

“Oh,” Eris answered, “We’re not together anymore. Actually we broke up shortly after Uni, so... I’m single currently, but always on the lookout for beautiful women like you.” She looked deep into Ada’s eyes and took her hand. Ada blushed. Hecate felt like choking Eris and it took all she had to not do something drastic. 

But before she could react, Ada looked away and said apologetically, “Eris, I am flattered, but you know I have the school and we live a continent away from each other.”

“Oh, I see,” Eris said, leaning back a bit, continuing to play with Ada’s fingers instead of pulling away entirely. 

_ It is her life and she can do with it what she wants _ , Hecate tried telling herself, but even in her head it sounded entirely unconvincing. But she continued to sit there, and continued to not rip Eris’ head off. 

“But tell me, how has your love life been?” Eris inquired, tilting her head to the side. 

“Oh not much has happened since we last saw each other. I have dated a couple of witches but nothing more serious ever happened. I mean I would love to find a witch to settle down with, but all of the women I have dated couldn’t understand that my first responsibility would always be my school and never them.”

“Oh I’m sorry, Ada,” Eris purred, “I’m sure an attractive woman like you will find her princess charming one day.” Ada laughed and blushed again. Hecate wanted to throw up, it was so obvious that Eris still hadn’t given up despite Ada’s attempts to get her to do so.

“How about you, Hecate?” Ada asked and Hecate was taken aback that she would have to participate in this obviously very flirty discussion.

“I obviously haven’t found the right person yet,” Hecate said in a tone that diverted further questioning. Ada gave her a reassuring smile.

“Ah, but that can be helped!” Eris exclaimed. “I can help you find the right wizard! I know plenty of wizards looking for the right witch who live in Britain!”

“Thank you very much Eris, but I would prefer it if you didn’t help me.” Hecate mentally applauded herself for her politeness and not giving away any further information about her preferences.

“Awww sorry, Hecate,” Eris said. 

“Eris, would you mind telling us about how the change went when you first allowed boys into your academy? I’m sure Hecate would be much more interested in that topic,” Ada successfully diverted the conversation away from such a touchy subject. 

“Oh of course!” Eris answered. In the conversation that followed, Hecate could actually participate behave herself, while  her jealousy only spiked again at Eris’ occasional winks and her playing with Ada’s hand. 

When they paid, Hecate realized that she had not only gained many new ideas to incorporate into her teaching but had also had some fun during the meal.

During the walk back to the hotel, Eris linked her arm with Ada’s, but Hecate didn’t think much of it, until they stopped in the lobby and Eris bent down to kiss Ada. Hecate was on fire. Before Eris’ lips had reached Ada’s, Hecate hissed “I need to talk to you,” and pulled a very confused Ada away into the nearest hallway out of sight. 

Hecate hadn’t thought about what she would do now, but for once she listened to her instincts that told her to mark Ada as her own. Ada had already opened her mouth to ask the reason for Hecate’s actions, but Hecate descended upon her and kissed Ada with the fire that she felt. Ada responded, but pulled away at the first possibility and said: “Why?”

Lust and possessiveness were written all over Hecate’s face, to hell with reigning it in, and she said slowly “I… want… you..”

“Oh,” was all Ada could answer. “Why didn’t you say so sooner?” Ada smiled and pulled Hecate down again, the fire in her eyes ignited. The kiss was slow, but deep. Hecate pushed Ada until she was standing against a wall, took her hands and pinned them over her head. Hecate continued kissing Ada’s face, before moving to her neck, and finally reaching towards the side of Ada’s face where she suckled on her earlobes, eventually shifting lower to kiss along the neckline of her dress.

“Hecate… we should let Eris know that I won’t be joining her tonight,” Ada said breathlessly.

“We can let her know tomorrow at breakfast why you never returned,” Hecate growled.

“Maybe you’re right,” Ada surrendered.

Hecate snapped  her fingers and transferred them to their room. She pulled Ada as close as possible and let her hands wander over Ada’s shoulder blades and down her back until she was cupping her ass, then lifted her and carried her onto the bed.

“We should… get rid of our clothes,” Ada breathed while Hecate was running her hand up Ada’s side. 

“Your wish is my command,” Hecate purred, then snapped her fingers causing their clothes to land, neatly folded, on the correct chairs. Neither Ada nor Hecate took notice, they were too busy taking in the sight of each other.  Ada smiled as Hecate stared, then reached up to stroke Hecate’s back. “You’re beautiful, Hecate,” she whispered.

Hecate descended upon Ada for a possessive kiss in answer. Ada arched upwards as Hecate trailed kisses down the middle of her body, stopping just short of where Ada wanted her to be causing Ada to fall back down on the bed. “Hecate,” she breathed.

“You are divine, so much more than attractive,” Hecate growled, then returned to Ada’s breasts and weighed one in her hands. “Divine,” she said before placing a kiss at the swell of Ada’s breast and continuing to kiss her way towards its tip, once again whispering “divine” before kissing Ada’s erect nipple, circling it with her tongue and sucking, resulting in Ada arching her back again and whispering “Hecate…”

As Hecate moved to give the other breast the same treatment, Ada took Hecate’s hand and put it on top of her pussy, begging “please”. It was soaking wet as Hecate extended her index finger and traced along and around her vagina, then once over Ada’s clit, before moving  back to her entrance and immediately pushing inward, turning her hand so that she was stroking the upper wall. Ada shuddered. Hecate invaded her mouth once more, but Ada was too far gone in her feelings and unable to participate in the exchange.

Hecate kept stroking Ada, then inserted a second finger and worked up a rhythm, continuously passing over the area that had made Ada shudder while she sucked Ada’s nipple in time with the motion.  It wasn’t long before Ada came, clutching onto Hecate and shuddering and pulsing, with Hecate’s name on her lips. Hecate helped ride her through her orgasm, until the aftershocks had ceased and Ada was motioning for her to stop. 

Hecate climbed back up into Ada’s arms, the jealous fire inside her having calmed down from so thoroughly claiming Ada as her own. 

When Ada was able to speak again, she asked, “Why did you never say?”

Hecate shrugged. “I never thought you would return the feeling.”

“Oh darling,” Ada replied, “I always did. It was so hard falling asleep last night with your scent in my nose and your body so close to mine …”

“I dreamt of this last night,” Hecate confessed.

“Maybe you should have chosen divination as your discipline,” Ada joked. Hecate harrumphed. 

“I am so thankful for Eris, she made us realize that we have never seen what was right in front of our noses,” Ada said. 

“I guess so,” Hecate said in a huffy tone. Ada laughed at her. “Are you still jealous?”

“Well, she did flirt with you and you would have slept with her if I hadn’t interfered,” Hecate confessed.

“Yes, but you possess something that she never could have,” Ada said.

“And what is that?” Hecate asked, genuinely curious and a bit disbelieving.

“My heart,” Ada grinned. “And besides, Hecate, she could never have taken your place, even if we would have had a one night stand. You are my best friend and I could never have that kind of closeness with her. Besides, flattery doesn’t go a long way with me and you know that.”

“If you say so,” Hecate said, but in reality Ada’s words had eased her mind. 

“If you let me, I’d very much like to reciprocate,” Ada suggested. 

“Yes, that would be very lovely,” Hecate whispered.

Under Hecate’s watchful gaze, Ada freed herself from under her lover and gently pressed her lips to Hecate’s, massaging  them with her own as her tongue gained entrance past Hecate’s now parted lips. Hecate retained control of their kiss, as their tongues circled each other. But soon Ada withdrew from the kiss and pinned Hecate’s arms over her head with one of her own to make sure that she couldn’t interfere. Hecate’s eyes were dark and watchful, but she didn’t attempt to free herself from the hold. 

Ada brushed a hand down Hecate’s side, stopping to rest it  at her hip and then bending over to place a kiss there. She ran a teasing hand through Hecate’s bush, both  for the joy of it and to feel the hair there, the action causing Hecate to cant her hips forward, only for Ada to move back up. 

She let go of Hecate’s arms, but gave her a stern look that signalled that her hands had better stay where they were. Hecate acquiesced, but to Ada, it was obvious that her submission was short-lived.

Ada took Hecate’s face in her hands and smiled at her look. She kissed the tip of Hecate’s  nose, thoroughly enjoying the disheveled way her, normally so put together, lover looked. Hecate’s usual but not at her fingertips and mercy.

“You are so beautiful, darling.” Ada said as she kissed Hecate again, breaking away before Hecate could take control of the kiss. She moved from Hecate’s lips to her chest, stroking down and cupping a petite breast in each of her hands. She reached upward with her thumbs to tease Hecate’s nipples to attention causing lover to arch upwards into her hands. Ada leaned down and sucked one nipple into her mouth, eliciting a quiet moan from Hecate that rapidly grew in volume, encouraging Ada to further attentions. 

Ada was alternately sucking Hecate’s nipple and rolling her tongue around it, causing Hecate to jut her hips forward, seeking more contact. 

Hecate whimpered as Ada ceased her actions. Ada felt like a goddess at hearing the soft plea, knowing how much influence Hecate was allowing her to have over her pleasure. She moved further down Hecate’s body, placing kisses along her inner thighs, stopping just short of her centre each time she reached the apex of her thighs. Ada used her hands to part Hecate’s bush and leaned into her body, licking a firm stripe starting from the bottom of her groin and up to her clit, eliciting a drawn out “ahhh”. 

Ada used her tongue to circle Hecate’s clit as her hand moved from near Hecate’s knee, across her inner thighs, and pausing just briefly at the edge of her cunt, allowing Hecate the opportunity to refuse. When Hecate forced her hips closer to Ada’s light contact, Ada inserted two fingers into Hecate’s core and curled them just so inside her. Hecate let out a squeak that rapidly  dissolved into a moan when Ada repeated the action once, twice, three times. Hecate’s walls began to pulse in time with Ada’s thrusts and the rhythm of Ada’s tongue moving across her clit.

Soon, Ada’s ministrations became too much for Hecate to contain within herself and after only a few moments of Ada’s tongue on her clit, Hecate came in a shuddering climax with an escaped guttural sound raising high off the bed before falling onto her back once the tension released.

Ada wiped her hands on the bed cloth, curling into Hecate’s side and placing a chaste kiss on the side of her mouth. Hecate’s breathing calmed whilst her eyes were still shut as she slowly returned to the material world.

“Wow,” she muttered, “I want to do that again.”

“Now?” Ada asked, slightly caught off-guard due to the exhaustion she felt in her own body. 

Hecate laughed. “I wouldn’t object, but I mean in general. So tomorrow, and the day after, and every day that we have time to do so.” She turned towards Ada, trying to read her expression.

“That would be lovely,” Ada said, still smiling at Hecate.

“Ok,” Hecate answered, gently kissing Ada one last time before the both settled into the bed for a satiated sleep.

 

The next morning Hecate woke up warm and comfortable and… sated? What had happened the night before? She could smell Ada and... feel Ada? Was she holding her breast? 

She cracked open her eyes to find out that she was indeed holding the breast of a very naked, very sleeping Ada and was, in fact, very naked herself. Then her memory came back and she wanted to hide in shame that her jealousy had gone that far, but if the result was to get Ada then it had been worth it. Ada wanted her. Ada would continue to want her. She let that thought roll around in her head for a bit and smiled before kissing Ada on the cheek and whispering “good morning” into her ear. 

“Wha? Whaddime is it?” Ada mumbled.

Hecate cast a tempus spell. “Almost time to get up and get breakfast,” Hecate smiled.

Ada grumbled a bit, but smiled when Hecate placed another kiss, this time on her mouth.

“So I wasn’t dreaming?” Ada responded, a bit more awake.

“No, you very certainly were not,” Hecate answered, “or I would have been dreaming the same dream as you.”

“And that is very unlikely as we all know,” Ada said, then moved so that she was on top of Hecate. “I would like to repeat that dream though.”

“That would be enjoyable,” Hecate whispered, her eyes caught by Ada’s gaze.

 

Neither Hecate nor Ada were looking forward to meeting Eris at breakfast, but they had to eat and so after showering and dressing for the day, they both went down.

Eris was all smiles when she spotted Ada and Hecate, and quickly approached them. “Ada! Good to see you again!” 

“Good morning, Eris,” Ada smiled back. “I’m sorry I disappeared last night, I…” she wasn’t able to think of a reason that was not inappropriate.

“She had to attend some urgent business,” Hecate helped her.    
“Right,” Ada blushed and cleared her throat.

“Okay…?” Eris said, looking from Hecate to Ada to Hecate again. “Well, the offer stands,” she added towards Ada, winking again.

Ada demonstratively took Hecate’s hand in her own and said “sorry, Eris, but I have to decline.”

Eris eyes went wide and Hecate’s heart swelled in her chest. “Well… I’ll see you later then,” she muttered, then turned around and walked away.

Ada burst out laughing and Hecate grinned. 

“Well that was amusing,” Hecate commented after Ada had calmed.

“I think we should get breakfast and try to not shock people as much,” Ada said, only half serious. 

“We should,” Hecate agreed, “but first-” She bent down and placed a small kiss on Ada’s mouth. “Thank you,” she added.

“What for?” Ada winked.


End file.
